A (Rather Unconventional) So Called Fairytale Ending
by IKindaDigCrazy
Summary: {au, reality/kayfabe blended story, ocxambrose pairing, oc as HHH's kid from previous relationship} Brooke was your average 23 year old until her mother's death bought an old secret to light. Now that she's been reunited with her father, COO of the WWE, Paul Levesque, and the pair are trying to solidfy their fatherdaughter bond, what will happen when Dean Ambrose is added to it?
1. Chapter 1

**A Father And His Daughter**

_And The Other Man in Her Life_

_My name's Brooke Elise Evans and I'm 23. Growing up it was just me and my mom, Arielle. And no, this isn't one of those tragic tales where the girl has daddy issues and had this pathetically horrible life, either, I just wanna get that out right now._

_My mother was amazing. She was both mom and dad. A little unconventional for the most part, but she was an amazing and strong woman who inspired me to be the same. _

_My father being around never really bothered me, to be quite honest. I just kind of figured that if the guy wanted to be there, he'd be there. I never asked my mom about him, either, I tried once and I could just sort of tell the subject was a sore one with her, so I didn't ask again because I loved and respected her and didn't want to hurt her, of course._

_And until just recently, that all worked._

_But then my mom decided that in her death, which was probably about a month or so ago, give or take, she wanted to give my father and I the chance to bond with each other._

_And that's when all the craziness started for me. _

_See, my dad. He's sort of a celebrity or something? All I do know about the guy really is that we are a lot alike, and that he met my mom when he was just starting out as a pro wrestler. His name back then was Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the Blue Blood, or something like that. _

_He met my mom and they had a whirlwind romance._

_Then he left town and when my mom turned up pregnant, she made a hard choice.. She chose not to tell him because she didn't want to have her name dragged through the dirt, because she kind of figured that like most rich people, he'd do that very thing._

_She kept me to herself and raised me quietly, until now._

_Now that he knows about me, he's trying to reach out and bond._

_Which doesn't bother me exactly.. I mean it doesn't thrill me, but it doesn't bother me.._

_I just wish he'd stop trying to dictate my life._

_I've handled my life fine thus far and I'm a grown ass woman. So what I might make certain life choices he doesn't like or understand? _

_Like one of my two jobs.. See, I work at this bar.. it's kinda got a sleazy air to it? The girls walk around in cutoffs and dance on the bar to music._

_He hated that when he found out about it._

_And he hated it even more when this particular job was how I met one of the men on his roster.._

_And he hated that choice even more._

_Now I'm kinda stuck in the middle of some bullshit war going on in the locker room of the company he's COO of.. And I wasn't even aware of it until I came to a show to watch the man I'd met in the ring!_

_Somehow I have this feeling.. My life's about to get one hell of a lot more interesting between a nosy father who's trying to make up for almost 24 years in like a matter of days.. To a slightly crazy guy who's possessive, moody and brings out both the best and the worst in me._

_But, like I said.._

_It's my life and I'm gonna live it up._

_Even if this particular 'fairytale ending' I could potentially be working towards is anything but a conventional one. That's definitely a possible, considering this is my life we're talking about.._

_But hey, I'll get on to the story now. It's much more interesting. Just trust me, babes.. Would I lie to ya?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Brooke, this is Dad.. Where are you? We're almost there, the show will be in Mobile this week.. You still want to come out to it, right?" Paul Levesque asked a voicemail that was apparently overfilled. His oldest daughter, through a previous relationship when he'd been younger wasn't exactly fond of people knowing her every single movement, he was learning.

"Paul, I'm sure she's fine, sweetie."

"I know she better not still be workin at that bar." Paul muttered with a marked amount of tension as Stephanie sighed and said "She's independent. You can't just expect her to warm to all this overnight, Paul.. Arielle warned you before she passed that Brooke was a headstrong girl. That she was used to living her life her own way. And, I need to remind you, she is an adult."

"Doesn't mean I can't expect her to stop workin at that damn bar, shakin her ass on top of it. It's barely a step up from a strip club, Steph."

"She likes working there. And I know you don't want to alienate her right out of the gate, do you?" Stephanie asked as she sighed and looked out the passenger window of their truck. Talking to her husband sometimes was the equivalent of talking to a brick wall.

More often than not, it didn't work.

But she wanted him to have a good relationship with his recently discovered daughter. Not a tense and strained one.

"I'm gonna go by.."

"No, Paul, you're going to go to the hotel. We have a meeting with the press, remember?"

"Damn it, Steph, this is my kid. I'm not gonna just sit back knowin she's workin at that sleazy place."

Stephanie grumbled a little. This.. It was what she loved about her husband but also what infuriated her about the man at times.

He could be a little too overprotective.

–

Brooke grumbled as she dragged a match along a matchbook and lit up a cigarette while listening to her recently discovered father's latest voicemail. "I'm not two. Fuck, seriously? I don't pick up my phone and you proceed to fill up my voicemail? What if that dance studio calls me in for another audition? How the hell will I know if my voicemail's full, again..."

She leaned back against a wooden pillar connected to the bar she was currently sitting on. The bar opened in an hour, she always got to work early.

She was training a newbie this week, and that newbie, from the looks of it, wasn't gonna last one damn night in this place.

She smiled to herself a little at the sound of her father's voice on her voicemail. At least she knew now she hadn't been unwanted, that he hadn't walked out or something. That gave her peace.

Now if only he'd stop making her batshit insane by butting into her life, she thought to herself as she deleted her voicemails and watched the newbie she was training carefully, calling out "You never make a Tequila Sunrise like that, hon, where the hell did you get your bartending certification? A Holiday Inn?"

Laughter rang out from some of the other 'veteran' girls and she sighed. Her zen – like concentration shattered when the guy spoke up from behind her. "Cerveza, por favor?"

Dean Ambrose slid onto the barstool with Roman Reigns sitting down beside him grumbling.

The guy had been in last night, almost gotten into 3 fights, one of them with Brooke's own ex boyfriend, and gotten bounced out on his ass promptly. She'd been his bartender the night before, what little she did know about the guy was that his name was Jonathan and that he couldn't handle the booze well.

And that he had these insanely mesmerizing baby blues.

The kind of eyes that made a girl drop her panties.. If of course, the girl were of a weaker mental will and not like Brooke.

She had one night stands, yes, but she didn't just drop the panties for any and all men she met.

"We're closed, stud.. Or did you just not read the sign before comin in?"

"I read it.. Wanted to see ya before the bar got all busy." Dean said calmly as he flicked ashes into an ashtray. She laughed and shook her head. "Comfort and Coke.. Right?"

"That'll work."

"So.. Dont' you have some 'show' to get ready for? I know last night you said you were a fighter? You were telling anybody who'd listen that you were a fuckin wrestling God.." Brooke joked as he stared her down, not amused. "That's because I am, god damn it." Dean said as he chugged the shot of Southern and Coke she sat in front of him.

Roman grumbled and spoke up, said "Sorry, he's just really, really pissed right now.. And I tried to keep him from sneaking in the back way of this place, but as usual.."

"Hey, you're not his keeper.. Besides, he's not bothering me." Brooke admitted as she poured herself a shot and the bar began to fill up, the lights went low and the music started.

"How long you been workin here?" Dean asked as he fixed his eyes on her intently.

"Long enough to know that it's not what I wanna do permanently.. Can't make my father see that.. He seems to think that I want to do this the rest of my life. He'd really have a damn fit if I got that spot with the dance troupe in Europe."

"Ya a dancer?"

"When you say it like that, stud, sounds dirty."

"Only kinda dance I know usually is." Dean flirted as she held his gaze then said with a wink, "Maybe you're right on that, hon.. But I do ballet. And contemporary.."

"Didn't know there was a difference."

"See? You learn something new every day." Brooke joked as he looked at her and asked with a smirk, "Whens ya break?"

"In an hour, why?"

"Gonna show you what dancing really is, babe."

"Aww, is this you tryin to flirt with me?"

"You kinda owe me.. I broke that ex of yours nose last night."

"That you did.. Okay, my mysterious white knight, one dance.. But it will not lead to anything sexual.. You will, however, want it to."

"Sure you won't be the one wantin more? I'm only in town for a few days.. Ya lucky I keep comin in to see ya."

"I can't express just how lucky that makes me feel." Brooke taunted, a smirk as she raked her hands through her long brownish blonde hair.

This pattern her mother started with her father.. Was it a genetic thing, she wondered? Because this guy in front of her said he was a fighter, only in town for a few days..

That he worked for some big shot wrestling company.

Was it her fathers?

She dismissed the concern.. She'd never been the kind of girl who actually thought past short term with things. Whatever happened would just have to happen.

And if it worked? Great.

If not? She always had the memories, right?

Little did she know, she was about to find herself right smack in the middle of a huge mess..

All she knew right now was that this guy was a little strange but still sexy and she wanted to get to know him better.

And that her father liked to butt in and fill up her voicemail a lot now that he was in her life..


	3. Chapter 3

The bar was closing and Brooke grumbled as she spotted the guy from earlier, Jonathan, lingering in the parking lot.. Alone, because apparently, his friend Joe got sick of babysitting him while he was drunk off his ass. She walked over and tapped his shoulder then said "Taking it you got left?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Need a lift to the hotel you said you're stayin at?" Brooke asked, trying to be polite. He smirked at her and she backed away, smirking back as she waved her hands and said casually, "Whoa.. Down boy.. Not like that. Not just gonna fall into bed with you so don't even think.." as he snickered and then said "Ya awful full of yaself, huh? Thinkin I want to sleep with ya?"

"Well, you did flirt with me all night and drag me off the bar and onto the floor to dance."

"Ya wanted to, Brooke, or ya wouldn't have let me. I kinda think a girl like you woulda fought me off harder if ya didn't wanna dance with me." Dean drawled drunkenly as she laughed and gave him a dismissive roll of her eyes then said "Okay, alright.. Look, I'll give you a lift to the hotel." as he looked up at her from where he was sitting on the sidewalk lazily, a bottle of gin in his hand.

"Thought ya might say that, Brooke." Dean said with a cocky smirk as he stood, clumsily almost falling into her. She grumbled and stubbed out the cigarette she'd been smoking when she walked out and quickly she looped his arm over her shoulder, her arm across his lower back. "Just so you know, stud. This is not part of my job description. Nowhere in the definition of bartender does it specifically say that I'm supposed to haul drunken pro wrestlers with egomania back to their hotels."

"Thought ya kinda liked me, Blondie." Dean slurred with a wink as she rolled her eyes and said through gritted teeth, "It's just those damn eyes, don't flatter yourself, man. Guys like you come and go. Can't stay in one place too long, got itches to scratch." as he fixed his eyes on her. Something about that revelation felt like it was aimed at more than just him and for a moment he was oddly jealous of whatever guy that might have done that already. And angry.. Because she was admittedly a conquest of his now, and he was not stopping until he got her into bed.. Or bent over a counter, or pinned in a shower.. Whatever happened, it was going to end with her in his bed, this had been decided on previously, by him.

And nothing, not even her persistant habits of throwing him off, was going to change that.

"I never said either way, actually." Brooke insisted as she grumbled when her cell phone began going off and swearing under her breath she hit ignore while struggling to keep Dean from falling on his face in the gravel parking lot of the bar. It'd been her father, checking in, asking if she wanted to meet him and the rest of her new family to get barbecue.

"Who was? Who was that?" Dean slurred angrily as he reached for the phone, jealous. She snatched the phone back and said firmly, with a scowl, "None of your damn business. I barely know you, do not start acting all possessive. But since you just gotta know or have a princess fit, it was my father.. Guy just came back into my life now he's trying to make up for years of lost time. In one fuckin week.. Just so happens, this is the most stressful and busy week of my life so far.. Between that situation with Abel, the guy you kinda knocked out a few nights ago, auditions for some dance group and a modeling/talent agency and my Psych final? I'm so done with this week."

"You're majorin in Psych?"

"Mhmm.. That's all you took away from that, Jonathan?"

He studied her a moment then said "My father was a bum and he walked out." as he held her gaze a few moments. She shrugged and said "My mom.. I love her but she was one hell of a lot wilder before I came along. Met this guy traveling with a wrestling show and they had a thing.. Kinda how I came into existance.. She kept quiet and let him go on and leave town.. Then before she dies she just up and decides to put my dad in touch with me. And we got DNA tests to prove she wasn't lying because apparently this guy's mega famous or something, shit.. Anyway, point is, I don't know honestly what to think of the guy yet."

Dean mulled it over then grumbled as she helped him into the passenger seat of her truck. "Why can't ya drive a car like other chicks?"

"Because, Jonathan, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not really a girly kinda girl. Plus, this truck's one hell of a lot easier to see out of coming and going than some low to the ground car.. I got a car, just don't really drive it much. It's a Chevelle."

"Old?"

"Duh." Brooke said as she fumbled with the knobs on the radio, hard rock filling the cab of the truck, making him gaze at her in curiousity. She shrugged as their eyes met. A strand of hair was hanging down into her eye and he leaned over drunkenly, almost falling on the console in the process, moving it.

She moved back and looked at him with a raised brow, and the phone rang again. She picked it up and listened to the older man (best he could hear, the guy was a really, really loud talker, and truth be told, the voice was sort of familiar..) and then said with a laugh, "Yeah, Dad.. I'll be there soon.. Just taking this guy back to a hotel he's staying in. Apparently he got left at the bar."

"You be careful, Brooke.. You call me if the guy tries anything." Paul said as Stephanie raised a brow, listening from the background and mouthed 'What's going on?'

Paul mouthed the situation back to her and she smiled then said "Your sisters are waiting, they got new dresses they've talked all day about showing their big sissy their new dresses."

"I can't wait to see 'em." Brooke said back with a laugh as she hung up with her father and his wife then said to Dean, " My father.. Again."

"Guy's fuckin loud."

"He is.. But I don't mind it so much. Just wish he didn't worry all the damn time. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of me. I've done it for a while now." Brooke mused as she pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned to look at Dean.

"See you again tomorrow night, I suppose?" she asked, jokingly. He shrugged then said "Maybe ya will, maybe ya won't." as he winked and got out, stumbling through the doors of the hotel lobby. Brooke took off for the barbecue place her father wanted to grab a bite to eat at and she laughed to herself about this odd man named Jonathan all the way there.

He was definitely making her curious. But she sensed that he wasn't exactly like all the other guys she'd ever met.. Something was different about him, she'd known it from the onset of meeting him.

"Yeah.. And I'm gonna nip this getting attached thing in the bud right now.. The last thing I need is a repeat of what happened to my mama all those years ago. And if I don't do something now? That's exactly what's gonna happen. And it'd never work for us." Brooke muttered to herself as she turned into the parking lot of the barbecue restaurant and parked.

The guy would be gone in a few days. She needed to keep reminding herself that.


	4. Chapter 4

She parked in the parking garage and took a little time to finish her cigarette before stubbing it out, getting out of her car, slipping her feet into the shoes she refused to wear whilst driving her truck. "So the drunken ass wasn't lyin.. He really does work for a big company." Brooke mused aloud as she caught sight of Jonathan in the parking lot. He sauntered over, picked her up and gave her a lip biting kiss hello, cocky because the past few days had been strangely easier for him than normal.

"Damn it, put me down ya big lug. We're not together. Not like you have to pee on me." Brooke muttered as he gave her a dirty look and said firmly, "I told ya, when I want something, I get it. Ya came tonight, kinda proves my statement right." as she shook her head, laughing and teased him with her comeback line "No, sir, I only came here to see why men like getting the shit kicked out of themselves."

"Because, damn.. Violence is fun. It's kinda my thing, I'm crazy and whatnot." Dean taunted back as Brooke laughed and said "You're sane compared to most people I know, sadly." as she shook her head and he put her down, finally. "So.. If I win tonight.. Ya gonna cave in?" he asked, earning him a glare and then a clipped "Haha, how about nope?"

"Ah c'mon.. What do ya have to lose? Not like I'm gonna stick around, right? I mean ain't that what ya said ya prefer guys to do? Leave after?" Dean asked in her ear as she looked up at him and rolled her eyes in annoyance and said "Pig.. you, sir, are a giant pig."

"Ya want me though."

"That's a fact that's up for debate, actually." Brooke teased as he glared at her and said angrily, "Don't know why I'm wastin my fuckin time. Ya f rigid and ya don't just drop your panties already. Ya like to tease me."

"Not teasing you. Just not going to fall into bed with you right out of the gate, either." Brooke said in an equally angry tone as she crossed her arms and looked back across the parking lot to her truck. She debated for a moment about just leaving and letting him suffer for being a prick again, he was a prick quite often, yet for some reason or another, she seemed to be unable to just fuck and forget him like she kind of wanted to, when she saw something that made her gasp and grab his hand, practically drag him behind a large green Waste Management dumpster, scowling at him in an angry and accusatory way.

"When the fuck were you gonna tell me, huh? That this is all some game to bed the bosses daughter?" she asked him. He blinked but recovered quickly and grabbing her wrist said calmly, "If I wanted to bed the bosses daughter, I'd have done it. The fuckin hell is wrong with you? Ya look like ya seen someone.. Ya screwing around on me? Huh? Answer me, god damn it."

"No, you fucking imbecile.. But your boss.. That is my dad."

The words sank in and Dean gaped at her, confused and angry.. Had Paul set all this up? Was he some kind of fucking pawn or something? Was it another HHH mind game? The son of a bitch was good at those.

"Wait, you.."

"My father is that guy over there.. In the suit with the shaved head." Brooke admitted as she bit her lower lip and looked at him, arms crossed.. Was this an act? She knew through conversations with her father that certain men on the current roster were griping and angry about how they were being treated.. Had he somehow found out who her father was and decided to use her to get under the guy's skin?

"Ya fuckin kiddin me.."

"No, Jon, I'm not, actually.. That man is my dad. And I'm thinking maybe you knew that already.. That maybe you found me in the bar that night, on purpose.. That's fucking disgusting, if it's true." she said as she stepped away. He gaped at her then burst into laughter.

"That's the nosy son of a bitch that keeps textin ya to check in?"

"It's not funny, Jon."

"I'm not actin, Brooke, god damn it.. If I wanted to play head games with that little shit, I'd take out his golden boy. He's the least of my worries right now." Dean said as he held her gaze and then said "But what if ya the one playin games, huh? See I'm thinkin you knew who I was and that ya picked to bartend for me the night we met."

"Yeah, wow.. Because you spent all fuckin night coming on to me. I knew who you were and took advantage to prove a point to my father who butts into my life too much.. No, Jon, sadly, you may not realize this, but the world does not revolve around you."

He stormed away and she stormed back over to her truck, got in and left as quickly as possible, shocked and stunned by what she'd learned tonight, what she figured was going on. He was using her, he had to be.. Guys like him didn't just pick girls like her because they were interested in them and they wanted to get to know them, after all. At least that's never how it seemed to work out for her personally.

Dean stood leaned against the dumpster, angry with his arms crossed. The bitch was just using him for a cheap thrill and a good laugh.. Hell, daddy dearest might have put her up to it for all he knew. He grumbled for a minute and then walked into the backstage area of the arena. He'd confront her again later, at the bar. He'd rather not feed Levesque's ego by confronting her right now. Besides, she'd left.

So he had to be right, didn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you want? My dad send you to check on me or something? I'm busy, can't you see that, Jon?" Brooke said calmly as she poured a round for a group of Marines that sat on the stools next to where Dean had just sort of appeared seconds before. She hadn't even seen him come into the bar, and she was in a nasty mood from earlier, and the conversation she'd had with her father who claimed that he put nobody up to snooping around, and then, to boot, gave her an order he expected her to follow which was not to date the fighters.

Being the headstrong girl she was, Brooke didn't take kindly to orders. She never had, even when she was smaller and her mom told her to do something. It'd been a fault of hers throughout her life and it was a part of who she was, a part that she had no intentions of changing now, not even for her recently discovered and very overprotective father, Paul Levesque.

If her father wasn't making this guy snoop around, then she had to assume that Dean was only doing it to get in her father's head, she'd watched the show earlier with some guys from the bar so she knew that the man standing on the opposite side of the bar from her right this second with those sexy blue bedroom eyes was currently engaged in what some drunk guy a few hours ago who'd been a lifelong fan of the WWE and it's shows called 'the mother of all mindfucks.'..

Dean glared at her and grabbed her hand as she went to pour a shot for another person sitting barside. "Just listen to me, would ya?" as his taller friend with long dark hair nodded and said calmly, "Before he drives me batshit insane." as he asked for a shot.

Brooke eyed the two men and then looked at her cell phone. Tucking it back into the back pocket of her cutoff shorts, a part of the required uniform that she actually liked because she loved her legs, she said firmly, "You've got exactly five minutes, Jon. If I don't like what I hear? I'm comin back in and goin back to work. Unlike you lot, I don't got all that money to throw away."

"Daddy not payin ya?" Dean started, a defiant smirk as Roman elbowed him and said into his ear, "Not a smooth move, man.. Not a way to make her want to even halfway listen to your ass. Keep it shut until you get outside and then talk to her.. Like a mature reasonable adult." to which Dean gave him a firm go to hell glare as he said through gritted teeth, "What? She's the COO's kid, I mean she's gotta.."

"Either leave my father the fuck out of this, Jon, or get the fuck out. I'm not like the groupies.. I don't need you in my bed or my life. I've been takin care of me since I could walk. Done well so far."

"Judgin from that outfit, babe.." Dean snapped as Roman shook his head. He could already predict this was going to be an epic shitshow of a conversation in the making. But the girl Dean was currently so obsessed with, he was happy to note, was for once every bit as stubborn as his friend was. Maybe that was a good sign for the guy.. Roman often wondered if Dean would ever find a girl to take care of him and take him as is, head on, faults and all.. And until now, this week, he hadn't thought it'd happen, honestly.

Seeing the two of them together gave him hope that Dean might not be riding his couch during downtime so much now. The guy didn't like going back to his place in Ohio, and he didn't like the place he'd just gotten in Florida either, though Roman suspected that maybe when Dean got lonely, Dean didn't like himself and his own company so much.

Not that he was complaining about having his best friend around so much, it just went without saying.. He had a fiancee and a kid.. Dean deserved a chance to have something to go back to.

"I'm not your fucking babe. I have a name. If you like those pearly white perfect teeth of yours in your mouth, Jon, I'd start using it. Look, whatever we mighta had before earlier tonight? Gone.. Because you just proved how stupid I was to think I could actually fucking trust a guy. If anyone's using anyone, Jon, you're using me to get to my father.. If of course, he hasn't got you snooping and keeping tabs on me." Brooke snapped as she grabbed cigarettes, a lighter and slid over the top of the bar, landing on her feet in front of Dean who said "We're gonna talk about this, god damn it."

"I have nothing to say, actually.. Lesson learned.. Good thing I wasn't stupid enough to sleep with your ass, I suppose." Brooke said as she started to walk out of the bar, Dean hot on her heels. He caught her halfway across the parking lot and grabbed her arm as he said "If anybody's gotta hard time trustin anyone, babe? I shouldn't fuckin be here right now. Hell, I don't know why the fuck I bothered coming. Your stubborn ass."

"I said five minutes. That starts now." Brooke said as she glared up at him, wrenched her arm free from his grip and calmly lit a cigarette. He asked if he could borrow one and after lighting it, taking a long pull he said quietly, "Look.. I didn't know who the fuck ya dad was, okay? I came in here that night because I saw ya and I wanted to talk to ya."

She snorted in laughter, gestured to herself and said "Right.. Pigs flying now? Because I don't have a god damn thing those girls who work with you do for one, and I ain't some bimbo who just wants to get knocked up and forgotten, either. Happened to my mom, I'm not gonna be like her, god damn it, I refuse. Not that she was a bad person, it's just.. It sucked growing up without a dad.. Not knowing who my dad was influenced a lot of stuff in my life, actually. My mom was a good person, just.. That one slip up.."

He eyed her a few moments, taking in what she said. He could sort of tell she wasn't lying, that making another mistake like her own mother had made back when she was concieved was the last thing she wanted or needed.. Maybe Levesque hadn't put his daughter on the line as bait? If not, then he might be messing up something that could've been decent.

Not perfect, mind you, decent, because he'd be the first to admit that in the week or so he'd known Brooke, the two fought almost as passionately as they just talked. It was a rare thing for him, really. Normally girls were in his bed then over him. Nobody ever wanted to stick around. And Brooke never claimed she did, but she never seemed to act as if she didn't.. Or she hadn't yet in the short time he'd known her.

He wanted to get to know her better, actually. For once a girl wasn't just looking to hook up with a professional athlete. She honestly acted as if she could give two shits less about his so called fame.

"Yeah." he finally said as he stubbed out the cigarette and looked at her. "Heard ya gave ya old man hell earlier." he admitted with a smirk as she grumbled and shrugged then said "Yeah, well, he might be my daddy, but.. He's not gonna tell me what to do and what not to do, and the thought that he might even have put you up to coming in here, getting to know me just to keep tabs on me.. Kinda pissed me off. I have low self esteem and anger issues like that." in a dry tone as she raked her hands through her long hair and looked up at him, held his gaze.

To think that the man standing in front of her right now had lived the life he had and he was still in one piece... It puzzled her and made her want to get to know him, if only they got this whole misunderstanding sorted out.. She honestly didn't want to let him leave town thinking she hated him or something.. Especially not after what a google search on both his character names and his actual real name showed her on the internet earlier before she'd come into work.

The guy constantly lost people. Nobody ever bothered to stick around and try to give the guy a chance, they just wrote him off as a psycho or something. Brooke wasn't exactly the perfect picture of sanity herself.. And she gave him as good as he gave her.. Maybe they had a smallish chance? She kicked herself mentally for even thinking it, she knew now why her mom hadn't told her father about her existance, and she knew what his always being on the road would do for them if they did try to take things further.

"Yeah." Dean said quietly as he mulled over what she said and what she managed to make him feel since she'd gotten under his skin like she had. "Look, I gotta get back to work.. If you wanna stay, cool.. If not? I understand." Brooke said quietly as she added "Sorry about before.. I just.. All this new limelight and shit, I hate it."

He nodded and then said "Those guys looked like they might wanna play grab ass with what's mine, so I'll stay." as she looked at him a moment but bit her tongue on the comeback she almost said to him when he stated what he did about what was his.. Because the last time she checked, she didn't actually belong to anyone.

Not her father, not Dean either.. It'd take a lot more than sexy blue eyes and intense conversation, kisses and debates to melt her defenses and she was hell bent on making him work for it.. Just like she was doing with her father.

"No comment? See, ya not fightin it." Dean said with a smirk as she gave him a roll of the eyes and said "Because it'd only start world war 3 in the parking lot, Jon, and I happen to be classier than that." as he slid his arm around her and lead her back into the bar, let her get back to work while he mulled over this situation and it's peculiarity.

How had she gotten to him like she had? She took every chance to shove him away? Was it just a thrill of the chase thing? Because true, he hadn't had a good complicated chase in a long time, sadly.. Or was there more for once?

Brooke bit her lower lip.. What the hell was she going to do about the situation she was in currently? Because she knew exactly what would happen if she did go with her gut and give Dean a chance.. Her father was going to be furious.

"Fuck it." she mumbled to herself as she poured shots for bar patrons and eyed him sitting down the bar, watching tv and talking to his friend.. When of course, he wasn't watching her.


End file.
